1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to angle gages. More particularly, this invention relates to a free-standing angle gage that may be used to quickly and accurately determine the angle formed by an adjustable element of a power tool relative to a reference surface on the power tool. As the angle gage is free-standing, an operator""s hands are free to manipulate the power tool without having to maintain contact with the angle gage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of power tools, measuring angles is commonplace. With a typical power tool, an adjustable element is movably attached to a fixed reference plane. For instance, the axis of a table saw blade typically may be rotated relative to the table saw cutting table. Similarly, the fence of a jointer or planer generally may be rotated relative to its bed. The axis of a drill bit typically may be angled with respect to the table on a drill press. Further, a miter saw may be rotated relative to the miter box to produce a workpiece having angled cuts.
To produce accurate finished workpieces, it is necessary to set up the power tool using proper measurements. It is desirable to perform this set up procedure quickly yet accurately. Therefore, there has been a need for quick and accurate measurement of angles in the field of power tools.
To properly set up a given power tool, the operator should use two hands to make the adjustments. Therefore, it is also desirable for any gage used for angle measurement to be capable of standing alone. Otherwise, two operators would be needed: one to adjust the power tool and one to make the measurement with the angle gage. This increases the time and expense of producing a workpiece.
Several attempts to provide angle measurement capabilities have been made previously. For instance, it is known to use a remote scale and pointer system to determine the angles relative to a fixed reference plane. These types of scale and pointer systems tend to be relatively complex, requiring periodic maintenance and calibration. However, it has been discovered that over time, without proper attention, the accuracy and repeatability of measurements made with these scale and pointer systems decreases because the true zero location may drift. Adding to this inaccuracy is the problem of parallax involved between the pointers or cursors and the index lines of the scale.
There have been many protractor-type gages as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,121 to Wiedenbusch and U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,152 to Roach. However, these units are not stand-alone units that may be used by a single operator to accurately and safely set up a power tool. These units are susceptible to parallax issues as well.
Similarly, units that are capable of contacting the adjustable element of the power tool are known, such as disclosed in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 312,796. However, these types of units are not free-standing, leading to difficulty in accurately setting up a given power tool.
Thus, there is a need for an accurate gage to directly measure angles, which is relatively simple, quick, and easy to use. Further, there is a need for an angle gage that is capable of standing alone, so that it may be utilized while the operator uses two hands to manipulate the power tool.
The claimed invention is directed at overcoming, or at least minimizing, the disadvantages of the prior art.
The invention relates to a free-standing angle gage to measure the angle formed by an adjustable element of a power tool relative to a reference surface on that power tool. A free-standing angle gage is described for measuring the angle formed by an adjustable element of a power tool relative to a reference plane. This free-standing angle gage has two components in some embodiments: a first substantially flat plate and a second substantially flat plate. The first substantially flat plate may have a top surface, a bottom surface, a first side, and a second side, the top surface being parallel to the bottom surface, the first side forming a first angle with the bottom surface, the second side forming a second angle with the top surface. The first substantially flat plate may be connectable to the second substantially flat plate such that the resulting angle gage may stand alone. A selected one of the top surface and bottom surface of the first substantially flat plate may be placed on the reference surface, and a selected one of the first and the second sides of the first substantially flat plate may be placed proximate the adjustable element to determine the angle formed by the adjustable element relative to the reference surface.
In some embodiments, the second substantially flat plate has a bottom surface and a first side, the first side forming a third angle with the bottom surface of the second substantially flat plate.
In some aspects, the free-standing angle gage has surface indicia corresponding to the value of various angles, and in others it has surface indicia with an angular scale measuring from 0 degrees to 45 degrees in one degree increments.
Some embodiments, the free-standing angle gages includes the first substantially flat plate being perpendicular to the bottom surface of the first substantially flat plate, the second substantially flat plate having a second slot perpendicular to a top surface of the second substantially flat plate, the first slot mating with the second slot to interconnect the first substantially flat plate and the second substantially flat plate at a connecting angle.
In some aspects, a method of determining an angle that an formed by adjustable element of a power tool relative to a reference surface is described having the following steps: (1) providing a power tool having a reference surface and an adjustable element; (2) providing a free-standing angle gage having a first substantially flat plate having a top surface, a bottom surface, a first side, and a second side, the top surface being parallel to the bottom surface, the first side forming a first angle with the bottom surface, the second side forming a second angle with the top surface, and a second substantially flat plate having a top surface and a first side, the first side forming a third angle with the top surface of the second substantially flat plate, the first substantially flat plate being connectable to the second substantially flat plate such that the resulting angle gage may stand alone when placed on the reference surface; (3) placing the angle gage onto the reference surface of the power tool; and (4) adjusting the adjustable element until the adjustable element selectively contacts the first side of the first substantially flat plate, the second side of the first substantially flat plate, and the first side of the second substantially flat plate to determine the angle formed by the adjustable element relative to the reference surface.